legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Warfare Finale/Transcript
The Future Warfare Finale Transcript will include Part 33: Spikezilla, Part 34: Fall of the Viking Alliance, and Part 35: My Darling Rarity. Exo Type ASSAULT *Boost Jump - Status: ACTIVATED *Sonics - Status: ACTIVATED *Stim - Status: ACTIVATED *Grapple - Status: ACTIVATED Spikezilla (Back at Sentinel HQ) Cormack: We've taken down Benedict Uno, Zhao, and Kuvira. We still have Nightmare Rarity and the Inquistor in play. Knox: '''Cormack! You need to see this! '''Cormack: What do we got? Knox: We've found out who broke California's arm! And it's someone we've known for years. (Agent Michigan's picture appears on screen.) Cormack: Agent Michigan? I thought he was dead. Knox: '''Apparently the Emperor put two and two together and revived him. As well as wiping his memories of his previous life. He's accompanying the Inqusitor in attack Canterlot. '''Cormack: Everyone! Kit up, now!!! (Everyone moves to kit up. Later they arrive in Canterlot. California get out first.) California: I'm going to find Mich! Cormack: Take Sunset and Epsilon with you! California: on it! (California and Sunset leaves.) Cormack: '''Alright! On me!! '''Gideon: Sir! Permission to go with Sunset and California? Cormack: Granted. (Gideon leaves and catches up to Califonia, takes his pistol from his holster and leaves him with only one mag.) Gideon: Here. With only one wing, you won't be reloading. So make every shot count and pick up a new kit when you're empty. California: Thanks man. Gideon: No problem. (The team locates Mich.) Sunset: Mich, it's us! Mich: ....... Gideon: He doesn't remember us! Epslion, try something! Epsilon: I don't think I can enter his implants the way he is right now! (Mich lunges at California, but is blocked by Gideon's shield. Mich then attacks Gideon from behind and knocks him to the ground. He then looks at Sunset and approaches her in intent to attack her. All of a sudden a familiar voice is heard.) ???: I'm sorry for what you went through. (Princess Luna arrives and blinds Mich.) Epsilon: Be right back! (Epsilon then enters Mich's implants causing him to have flashbacks to his previous life. A bright light appears. The Inquisitor looks from afar.) Inquisitor: Lord Vader and the Emperor will not be pleased. Carolina: You think! You're done for!! (Mich is brought back to normal and is in his original Lunar Guard armor.) Mich: Ugh. What happened? Last I remember I was shot. (Sunset then hugs Mich out of joy.) Gideon: That was a year ago, mate. And taking down Irons was only the start of this. (Mich looks at California with his broken arm.) Mich: What happened? California: Later on. (A loud roar is heard. Then all of a sudden a familiar character arrives.) Mich: Is that Spike?! Luna: '''Was. (Black Ops Soldiers lead by Luna arrive to restrain Spike and turn him back to normal. Meanwhile, Korra is seen fighting the Inquisitor.) '''Inquisitor: Pathetic. (The Inquisitor force chokes Korra, but Korra enters the Avatar State and uses a powerfull airbending attack, causing him to crash into a wall. He then gets up.) Inquisitor: I will NOT fail may Masters!! (Back with Mich and the other team.) Sunset: Spike! SPIKE, WAKE UP!!! Spike: Huh?! Oh hey guys. Oh, GUYS!! Where's Twilight?!! Luna: She's away right now, Spike. What is it? Spike: It's about Rarity! The Viking Alliance is about to attack Los Angeles!! Gideon: Madrazo, did you get that?! Madrazo: I'm calling Princess Twilight now!! Fall of the Viking Alliance (The Inquisitor is looking at the heroes.) Inquisitor: You think you will defeat me?! Mich: (Arriving)' '''No! We will!!!! '''Inquisitor:' What?! Mich: You used me!!!! (Enraged, the Inquisitor charges at the heroes.) ???: SUPREME CANNON!!!! (The Inquisitor is obliterated in the blast.) Mich: Was that.... (Omnimon arrives with Tai and Matt.) Mich: Tai, Matt, what seems to be... Tai: Not now! We need to get to L.A. quick!!! Cormack: Let's move!! (The heroes leave Canterlot) Talon: Alright everyone! Let's move out!! Celestia: We need to stop the Nightmare Forces from destroying Los Angeles! (Talo, Princess Celestia, and their team leave Canterlot. On their way to Los Angeles....) Talon: So, what's in L.A? Celestia: The B Team has a hideout there. Talon: I thought that was in New York. Celestia: They have one in Los Angeles, too. (The heroes arrive in L.A. and spot Bender, Mitchell, Slade, and their teams.) Bender: Where did all these guys come from?! Mitchell: These Space Pirates just keep coming!!! (Everyone that arrived exits their transports and starts fighting the Space Pirates. Nightmare Rarity arrives.) Nightmare Rarity: Enough of this annoyance!!! Omnimon: I don't think so!! (Nightmare Rarity charges her magic and attacks Omnimon, Causing him to lose his all his energy.) Tai: Omnimon!!! (Davis and Ken arrives.) Ken: No!! (Imperialdramon arrives behind them.) Spike: Rarity! Don't do this!! Rarity: (Conscious) Spike? (tearing up) Nightmare Rarity: ENOUGH!!! You should've stayed my king, Spike!!! (Nightmare Rarity attempts to attack Spike, but is countered by Imperialdramon, changing to Fighter Mode. Omnimon then transfers his powers to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, causing him to become Imperialdramon Paladin Mode.) My Darling Rarity (Imperialdramon Paladin Mode stands ready.) Nightmare Rarity: What is this?! Davis: This is it! Talon: We can't attack yet! (Gets out his item that he had collected 5 years earlier.) I found these 5 years ago to find Princess Celestia in the Fog of Lost Souls. Celestia: '''Those need to be used again. They contain the memories of Rarity's friends and family. '''Talon: But that mean I have to use all of my life force in order to do it. (Talon then activates the objects with his own life force. After that, he falls to the ground, seemingly lifeless. The power is then transfered to the Omni Sword.) Nightmare Rarity: This is your saddest attempt yet! Davis: Just wait and see!!! Ken: Imperialdramon!!! Imperialdramon Paladin Mode: OMNI SWORD!!! (The sword let out a bright light with Rarity's positive memories. All of a sudden, all of the Space Pirates fall to the ground and everything has calmed down.) Spike: Rarity!!! Gideon: (Sees Rarity) Right there!!!! (After Carolina and Mitchell pick up Talon. The heroes all rush over to Rarity. Rarity then wakes up.) Gideon: Easy now! Twilight: Rarity. I'm so glad to see you again. Rarity: Twilight? ???: Y'all remeber us? (Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash arrive.) Twilight: Girls?! (Twilight, Rarity, and Spike embraces their friends that they've previously lost 60 years ago.) Twilight: I don't understand. I thought you guys were gone. Applejack: I thought I was gone to. Rainbow Dash: Well who cares how it happened! We are finally back together again! Fluttershy: (Whips a tear of joy) I'm so happy to see you again. Pinkie Pie: And you all beat the bad guys! You know what this calls for? A PARTY! Rarity: I don't think we can have a party quite yet. Celestia: indeed. You should all know that the Empire is still out there. Cormack: It isn't over yet. But for now, we need to head back to HQ. (The scene then looks to the sky and then fades.) Talon: (Narration) 60 years ago, we've lost Princess Celestia and the other Mane Six to the Children of BlackGarurumon and Albert Wesker. But thanks to our new friends, we got them back. (Scene of Princess Celestia regaining her powers after being freed from the Fog of Lost Souls. Then scenes of the demise of both Zaheer and Hades.) Every villain we've defeated, every life we save, brought us to meet our old friends again. (Scene of Hargrove's arrest and Irons' death, as well as Celestia returning to the heroes.) We still have thing left to clean up. (Scene of Zhao's death, Madrazo's extraction, Father's death, Kuvira's defeat, the Inquisitor's and Rarity's return.) The Empire will be brought down, and the Multi-Universe will be made safe again. But for now, we've accomplished so much..... And we're stronger than ever...... FUTURE WARFARE Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Future Warfare Finale Category:Transcripts